No Air
by BreezyTV
Summary: Songfic. Inspired by Jordin Sparks' and Chris Brown's No Air. Ty/Tinka. Please R&R and Enjoy!


**A/N: Hi, everyone! It's me, again! I know you guys are tired of me but hey! You know y'all love me! Anyway, this is inspired by Jordin Sparks' song _No Air _with Chris Brown. I love this song! Anyway, please R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ty Blue was a lot of things. He was smooth, cool, sexy, and a ladies' man. He was a lot of bad things, too. Like insensitive, violent, and a playboy.<p>

But he was not a cheater.

….Or so he thought.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

He was caught with another girl by his girlfriend, Tinka. He still remember her shocked face as he tongue-wrested with a girl he couldn't name.

The way tears rolled down her pale face and the way she ran away, painful sobs escaping her thin body as she left.

**If I should die before I wake **

**It's 'cause you took my breath away **

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

**Oh**

He wanted to explain what happen but he decided not to because the truth was he came on to the girl.

He wanted to lie to her but he couldn't because he could not bring himself to lie to her.

He did nothing and now she's gone.

He felt suffocated, like he couldn't breath.

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave **

**My heart won't move, it's incomplete **

**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

As if he was living in a world with no air.

**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me **

**'Cause my world revolves around you **

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

When reality hit him, he completely lose it. He destroy everything in his apartment that could be broken. And I mean, everything. He pulled all the clothes out of every closet in the apartment, and broke every mirror with his fist.

Now here he lay, three empty bottles of whiskey lay around him, a near empty bottle was being clutched in his bloody, bruised fist, his apartment thrashed.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air **

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**It's no air, no air**

"Ty?", a soft voice called for him.

His body, too numb to respond.

"Ty?", the voice started getting louder. It was beginning to start oddly familiar.

"Ty!", he opened his eyes to see someone we're all familiar with. His baby sister, Rocky.

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me **

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**It's no air, no air**

"Rocky?", he questioned, his voice raspy.

She help her brother up. "Yeah, it's me. What happened in here? It looks like a war zone!"

"I redecorate. You like?"

"No, Ty! I don't like! Why did you do this?"

"I mess up with Tinka."

"What happened?"

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air**

After hearing the whole story and getting her brother cleaned up, Rocky Blue sighed.

"Wow, Ty... You messed up."

"I know."

"Did you apologize?"

"No."

"What, why not?"

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew **

**Right off the ground to float to you **

**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

"I wouldn't be able to talk to her. I feel suffocated when she's not here. Like there's no air."

"First, stop quoting Jordin Sparks and second, that's when you know you're in love."

He said nothing.

"Ty, go talk to her. You obviously in love with her, so go make it right."

**But somehow I'm still alive inside **

**You took my breath, but I survived **

**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

"You're right, baby sis. I gonna go make it right.", he hugged his sister before leaving.

He drove to Tinka's house, which was on the more than average income side of Chicago. He passed the huge mansions and expensive boutiques in a hurry, trying to get to her house as fast as he can without getting arrest for speeding.

As he drove into their driveway, he sighed, trying to think of an excuse to see her.

**So how do you expect me to live alone with just me **

**'Cause my world revolves around you **

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

"Vell, hello Ty! Vhat brings you here?", Gunther Hessenheffer's voice was the first thing he heard as he enter the large house.

He didn't like his accent. It was loud and obnoxious.

"I came to see your sister."

"I'm sorry but Tinka is unavailable at the moment."

**(Chorus)**

**No air, air **

**No air, air**

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No more **

**It's no air, no air**

"Come on, man. I really need to talk to her."

"You didn't seem to vant to talk vhen you vere kissing that girl, now vere you?

Dang, Tinka told him.

**(Chorus)**

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air**

"Look, man. I know what I did was wrong and I just want to apologize. Please, Gunther."

He thought for a moment and then gave in. "She's in her room."

Ty nearly sprinted up the long, winded stairs to her room. When he arrived, he caught his breath before entering.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there **

**It's no air, no air**

For someone so unusually, she sure has a normal room. It was pink and had a few Justin Starr posters taped to the wall. She was reading a magazine and didn't notice him.

He hesitated before calling, "Hey Tink."

She snapped her head to look at him in shock.

**Got me out here in the water so deep **

**Tell me how you gonna be without me **

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe **

**It's no air, no air**

"T-Ty, vhat are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. I don't know what came over me. I was so wrong and for that, I'm sorry. I never should have done it."

"Ty, this is not necessary."

"Yes, it is. After you left, I realize that I need you. When you're not there, I felt... choke up. Like I can't breath. Like I'm living in a world with no air, because you're not there."

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air, air **

**No air**

"Ty, stop quoting Jordin Sparks and just kiss me already." Tinka wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Yay, you're back together!", they heard Gunther shout and pulled apart.

"Go away!", they yelled in unison before looking at each other and chuckled.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Tinka.", he said with love as he kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wasn't that great? Or did it suck? Or did it need improvement? Give me your feedback!**


End file.
